Beaches, Bikinis, and Backstage Passes - A Ladybug Two-Shot
by MusingsFromMars
Summary: It's just another day at Ruby's boring job at a surf shack on a beach in Vale. No one's coming in to shop because they're all at that music fest down the coast...until a beautiful Faunus girl in a bikini walks in. Ruby isn't certain, but something about this girl makes Ruby suspect that she likes her... For Ladybug Week 2019! Day 5: AU. Part Two is on its way soon!


Coastal Carl's Sea Shack was one of the less popular beach shops on Vale's western shore, and Ruby knew that fact first hand. It had been at least an hour since someone had walked in, which Ruby was very annoyed with. Sitting in this silent little shop with nothing to do was torturous. She could only do so much with her Scroll this far from the CCT Tower, and even then, she got bored with her games fast. At the moment, she just stared at the clothing racks, reading the front of each t-shirt and studying the patterns on the swimsuits. Ruby felt the slightest urge to get up and start messing with the merchandise, trying things on, rearranging everything just to entertain herself, but the ever present possibility of someone walking in kept her at her post, drumming her fingernails on the old-timey cash register to her left.

It was a small little hut about three surfboards wide and five surfboards long (they were hung along the walls). The walls were lined with shirts and swimsuits, and along the center of the floor were shelves stocked with sun lotion and board wax. At the very back was the check out desk where Ruby sat, with a small cubicle to try on clothes to her right. Dozens of surfboards lined the wall behind her.

She scratched under the collar of her red sleeveless hoodie and adjusted the waistband of her black shorts. The flip flops she had on earlier now simply sat on the floor behind her seat. She was technically supposed to keep them on at all times, but she could only wear flip flops for so long before getting annoyed with the little plastic thing between her toes. She was fine with being barefoot. After all, she was at the beach, technically.

Ruby felt like she was beginning to doze off when she heard the little bell at the front of the store ring. Ruby's eyes shot up to see the door shut, causing the brass bell to ring again. Ruby looked down to see who it was, and Ruby's body tensed immediately.

This girl had never been in this store before, because if she had, Ruby would have remembered. She first noticed the cute kitty ears atop the girl's head, then the swimsuit she wore. It was a jet black two-piece that matched the girl's hair. To put it frankly, the swimsuit fit her well.

Ruby almost forgot to say the line she was supposed to say to everyone who entered. "Uh, wel-welcome to Coastal Carl's." Ruby winced at how her voice faltered. She wanted to hide behind the counter. "Can I help you find anything?"

The girl's eyes turned her way, and they gleamed like gold. Her wavy locks of hair fell on her bare shoulders, inviting Ruby's eyes to continue down the girl's body had she not spoken. "Actually, I do need help finding something."

Ruby did not know how to feel. On the bright side, she had an excuse to talk to the girl more, and maybe get a little closer. On the other hand, this girl's voice and appearance was so angel-like, Ruby wasn't sure if she could keep herself from completely zoning out and straight-up marveling at the girl. Just...her eyes, and her adorable kitty ears...and her legs...

_Keep yourself together, Ruby. We practiced for this very moment. A pretty girl just walked in wearing a pretty swimsuit and needs help finding something. Give her the world class customer service she deserves. _"What can I help you find?" Ruby asked. _Nailed it. _

The tall brunette let her eyes wander about the merchandise. "I need a new swimsuit." Her eyes found their way to the women's section. "Any recommendations?"

Ruby immediately got the urge to say something corny like "anything would look good on you, baby," but she immediately told her brain to shush. _I am a trained and professional surf and beach gear retailer. I serve my customers with dignity and respect-_

"Ruby?"

_Holy cats, she knows my name!...oh yeah, nametag...aaaaand I've been staring at her boobs. Smooth, Ruby Rose. Just fantastic._

"You alright?" the raven-haired girl mused, leaning down just enough to catch Ruby's eyes with her own.

Ruby shook her head, then locked her eyes on the girl's golden irises. She was about to speak, but then again, those eyes..._Yield, Rose, yield! _"W-well it all depends on what you're looking for so if you could follow me thiswayIcanshowyouourwomen'ssection-" Ruby was speaking faster than she could think.

The girl only chuckled and followed Ruby. Ruby went on and on about two-for-one deals and free bottles of sunscreen with purchases of forty Lien or more, but one suit in particular seemed to have already caught the tall girl's eye. "This one," she declared, grabbing a red one-piece with an exposed back.

"-andifyousignup for our email list you can receive offers up to twenty-percent...oh, good choice." Ruby cleared her throat, then nodded at the girl without looking directly at her. "If you're ready to check out, I can help you right over here." Ruby scurried back to behind the counter, making a conscious effort to keep her eyes trained downward to avoid getting...distracted, again.

Even as she locked her eyes on the cash register's screen, she could see the tall girl glide over, her long black hair waving behind her. Ruby felt a drop of sweat bead down her cheek. _Great, I'm __cliché__ sweating._

The girl placed the red wetsuit on the counter and Ruby scanned the tag. "Thirty-two Lien is your total," Ruby recited.

Much to Ruby's astonishment, the girl pulled a Lien card from her hip. It must've been wedged in her bikini bottom. What a way to carry...and now Ruby was staring at her hips.

"That should have just enough on it," the girl purred, setting the card on the counter.

Ruby nodded, peeling her eyes away and grabbing the card. "Yes, yes, lemme just scan it and yes it was accepted which means the swimsuit is yours and have a good day..." Ruby stopped herself. "I mean, uh..." she handed the Lien card back. "It's got a little left on it."

"Thanks, Ruby," she smiled. Like, she _smiled._ The girl took the Lien card and returned it to her hip. "Well, I'll see you around." She then turned and began to leave...but she was leaving the red swimsuit on the counter?

Ruby tried to shake the confusion out of her head, but she was a little distracted watching her leave, the way her hips just..._RUBY! STOP! BEING! A PERV for like TWO SECONDS! "_Wait! You, uh..." The girl turned back around, shooting Ruby a knowing glance and a small lopsided smile. "You...forgot your swimsuit."

The girl raised her eyebrows and looked around absently. "Did I?" She chuckled. "But that's your swimsuit."

Ruby stared at her in the face in confusion. "But...you just bought it, and-"

"I'm giving it to you," the girl clarified. "I figured you'd look good in it tonight, at that concert just down shore?"

Ruby blinked at her. "The concert?" She shook her head. "You...want me to go to the concert?"

The girl walked back over and placed her hands on the counter. She looked straight at Ruby and smiled. "Well, yeah. That's why I'm here, after all."

Ruby glanced down at the red swimsuit, then back at the brunette. "You're here to...buy me a swimsuit?"

The tall girl rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Hey, I'm Blake. I'm here to ask you to the concert tonight." She raised her eyebrows. "How was that?"

Ruby stared at her, again marveling at her golden eyes a bit. She opened her mouth to respond, but it hung open for a while before she actually spoke. "I...still don't get it."

Blake laughed, which made Ruby laugh, which made her even more nervous. _She's asking me out. But...how...me and her? Is it physically possible for a girl like me to go out with...this...amazing...beautiful..._

"Just meet me at the concert. I'll wait for you backstage. If you'd like to, that is," the girl named Blake said, then turned and began to leave again, smiling the whole way.

Ruby watched her go, again. She then looked down at the swimsuit. She curiously checked the tag. _Small. _"How'd you guess the right size?" Ruby called after Blake.

As she was walking out the door, Blake turned around and smiled. "I guess I have a good eye for those sorts of things." She then winked and waved. "See you later, maybe?" She left. The bell rang as the door closed.

Ruby looked back down at the swimsuit. _She even guessed my favorite color...wait...did she say to meet her backstage?!_

**A/N: A second part is on its way soon. Happy Ladybug Week!**


End file.
